So You Wanna Be Vulcan?
by xeksx
Summary: Kirk has to dress as a Vulcan for a mission. Spock gets turned on by Vulcan Kirk!


Star Trek is copyright to their owners, not me.

***

Jim went to the ship's cafeteria to get some food. He ordered some fried chicken wings with hot sauce and potatoes, and a large soda before he decided to take a seat with his fellow officers at a large table. The mood was positive, since they had successfully completed a mission which involved having to obtain some stolen jewels and artifacts from a Romulan vessel. Having successfully outrun their ship, the captain of the Enterprise was fairly certain that his ship was safe. However, he was still a rather new Captain and gaining the trust of his fellow officers was high on his list of priorities. He had arranged a meeting later that day in the Conference Hall.

He found a seat next to his best friend and plopped his tray down curtly, making the doctor jump.

"Bones! What's for dinner?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Jim, why on earth are you still wearing that ridiculous costume?"

"I fail to find a reason why the guise which enabled the captain to follow through on his mission to infiltrate a ship full of Romulans reads in your mind a ridiculous, Doctor." Spock stiffly approached the two men and stared at Kirk.

"I don't know what's more silly, those overgrown ears or the eyebrows. Good God Jim…did you shave your eyebrows for this?"

"Doctor, I assure you that your personal preference for unruly human eyebrows does not factor into the importance of our captain guising himself for our mission. In fact…" Spock quietly walked around the sitting Kirk, examining his body with his penetrating eyes, "I would go as far to say that this is a decent representation of an adult Vulcan male."

Jim looked up from his food and did his best Vulcan expression. He feigned deadpan and threw up the "Live Long and Prosper" hand that he had so carefully practiced for days to be able to do correctly, hoping to impress his first officer.

"Aside from the sauce of the dead animal that you are consuming coating your fingers in a sloppy manner, Captain." And Spock turned on his heels with a military grace, heading for his quarters.

"Green-blooded prick."

***

The doors hissed open and Spock walked into his quarters. After they closed, he awkwardly plopped his tall body into his large bed, bouncing once and staring at his ceiling. He silently cursed his actions at his captain during midday brunch. Telling him that his costume was an adequate representation? The mission was successful – what an illogical way to state the obvious. Commenting on the state of his fingers? If James Kirk was raised as a Vulcan, he would know how inappropriate the comment was. Thoughts raced through Spock's head; he has spent enough time around humans to know that the men probably thought nothing of it.

The Science officer lifted up his body from his bed and approached the middle of his immaculate floor, sitting in a meditative position. With his head down and his large hands folded together, he sought to analyze his current unexpected, emotional situation.

Spock was neither fully Human, nor Vulcan. In scenarios regarding humans, he was looked up to as a logical mind and praised for his ability to stay calm when human emotions might put lives at stake. As a teacher, his Kobayashi Maru test was a way to give emotionally weak humans some reassurance that logical thinking will give way to safety in a dangerous situation. Frankly, it was the most important lesson that he had in himself to give.

Around Vulcans, however, he sometimes found fault within himself in the very heritage that he prided himself upon. It was something to strive for every day; to become the Vulcan heart in its entirety through the faultless perfection of logic herself. And Vulcan men he found to be beautiful. They were his people, and to see such a reckless human as James Kirk resemble one of his people should have made him uncomfortable. However, being immature and headstrong was considered provocative in Vulcan culture.

Spock had his eyes on the Captain since he had donned the uniform. His newly developed ears were perfectly rounded to his skull, as was considered aesthetically desirable in most of Vulcan culture. His elegant, sloping eyebrows complimented his immaculately combed hair that was light in complexion. Light hair was rare among Vulcans but it was also considered to be a sign of exotic beauty among his people. His bright blue eyes were visually stunning, especially when feigning the masculine rigidity of the species of logic. However he was still Kirk under the costume, and the way that the newly Vulcanized Captain looked up at Spock and smirked at him that morning made his pulse race.

Spock felt that James Kirk looked the part of a Vulcan at first glance, but Jim didn't know what it was to be a Vulcan; to hide ones desires and dangerous emotions in light of cold logic. He didn't know how to hold himself back. Thankfully the mission was on a Romulan Vessel, where emotion flows more freely than in their Vulcan counterparts. However, if there was another opportunity where they needed the captain to play the part of a Vulcan, he needed to learn self control. He needed to learn tight self control. Much as Spock had analyzed his human emotions as a tool in regards to creating the Kobayashi Maru, he would attempt to delve once again into his humanity and do something rather daring to teach his captain what it meant to really be a Vulcan for a day.

***

Spock was the first to arrive in the conference room. The meeting wasn't scheduled for another thirty-two Earth minutes; therefore he was the only one there. He assumed that Captain Kirk would be entering the room shortly, as to make sure that the video communicator was properly connected because Pike was to be a part of the meeting. If somebody entered the room before the captain, Spock decided that he would throw his logical but daring scheme out the proverbial window and simply attend the meeting as the first officer as he usually would. As minutes passed, Spock became more weary and questioning about his method of teaching Kirk a lesson in Vulcan control. Before he had a chance to completely mentally back down, a very Vulcan-esque James Kirk sauntered into the room.

"Captain." Startled, Jim looked up, "I will not be attending this meeting. You will tell your fellow officers and Admiral Pike that I am unable to join the discussion at this time. I have properly adjusted your equipment to be adequately functioning."

Kirk was shocked. "I am the captain of this ship, and you are my first officer. First off, where in the Hell do you get off telling me what to do? Secondly, this is a very important mission that we may need to repeat in the near future. As somebody who understands Romulan culture more than the rest of us, you're REQUIRED to be here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Captain, whatever you may do, do not disclose the whereabouts of my location. If you do, I will feign innocence on my behalf as is logical in this situation. Understand that what I am about to do is further teach you to develop Vulcan self-control. Do you trust me?" Spock raised an eyebrow, minutely cocked his head to the side and looked into his captain's eyes; questioning.

"You marooned me on a frozen planet two weeks ago!" Exclaimed Kirk.

Just then, the door began to open and Spock uncharacteristically dove underneath the table. Before Kirk could go after him and protest, Leonard McCoy walked into the room.

"BONES! Help me get Spock from underneath the table! He's going crazy!"

Bones looked incredulous. "Spock, under the table? What in God's name...I'm a doctor not a babysitter!"

Just then, the door began to open again and Jim hushed the doctor, much to his surprise. His fellow officers than began to pour into the room. Scotty took his place by the video controls, and Jim looked quite the Vulcan in his pointy-eared costume and dead straight face.

"Admiral Pike on the line, Captain"

***

"Hello Captain Kirk, I was informed of your plan to infiltrate the Romulan vessel. Good work thinking on your toes. I can't believe it – you look just like a Vulcan." Pike laughed and shook his head. "Now, to business…."

Pike was talking about further plans, and whether or not Kirk should attempt this stunt again. Spock, still underneath the table, decided to implement his own plan. Using all of his skill at subterfuge, he silently positioned himself in front of his captain's legs. Slowly, he let one large hand descend on Kirk's knee and he waited.

"…and then, when you should move, it would be the most suitable for other on the Enterprise to go along with you and guard you against…"

No sign that Kirk tipped off any emotion. Also, it seemed as if he resigned himself to the lesson. Good. Spock decided to advance further and he slowly, silently brushed the tips of his fingers up Vulcan Kirk's slacks. He stopped at about the mid-thigh, and waited. Then his captain started speaking, in a normal tone.

"I completely understand where they are coming from, however it seems a little strange that we wouldn't even…"

Spock inched his hand between Jim's legs, ghosting around his growing erection. He added another hand to his ministrations and he slowly, silently rubbed up and down his thighs. Jim almost inperceptively arched his back and scooted backward, but Spock felt it. Jim started finding reasons in the conversation to chuckle nervously. After a while, Jim was completely aroused but seemed to get used to the idea that he had to sit still and be quiet. Excellent.

Spock, on his knees, very deftly unlatched the top button on his captain's pants. Jim pushed his knees together, but Spock grabbed his legs and slowly pulled them open again. He saw Jim breathe deeply and decided to gently bite the inside of his thigh. When there was no discernible response, Spock went forward again.

"But Keptin, de engines need repair from ze first time we…"

He unbuttoned the fifth button, and gently peeled down his black cotton underwear. He had to use his other hand to loosen the huge cock and big, tight balls.

"Well Ensign, we have um…uh….rumors that there have been…uh…"

Spock decided that he was going too fast, and let Jim hang out of his clothing for a while. He had a magnificent, healthy external reproductive system. Spock slowly fingered circles into the back of the captain's knees and placed a feather light lick on the tip of his cock. He had to hold Jim's knees apart while his legs tensed and his toes began to curl in his Vulcan boots. His speech remained steady through the onslaught of questions being asked of him.

Going further, Spock gathered spit on the tip of his flat tongue and moved it in a circular motion very gently on the underside of the head of Jim's cock. His fingers ghosted across his balls and he randomly flicked his tongue around the entire head. Soon his captain was so hard, he had to hold his cock in one of his hands to keep it steady while he softly swirled his tongue around the head.

"…And by the way, Where is Officer Spock, Captain?"

"Trust me, He is occupied, and unable to partake in the proceedings…"

Jim was even sounding like a Vulcan. Fascinating! Spock took his hand from his cock and used it to push his captain's balls against up his body. As he put pressure on his balls, Spock relaxed his throat and took Jim's cock all the way in his hot mouth. As he heard him make a small noise, he froze. His dick was hard in his throat but he dare not move, and he was breathing through his nose which was buried in his pubic hair.

"Captain, is everything all right?"

"Of course Ensign."

Half a minute passed. As other people started talking, Spock slowly pulled his head back off of Kirk's cock. He successfully didn't make a noise doing it, and it was a miracle since even his balls were wet. He put his tongue at the bottom of those balls and in one long lick, made a trail all the way up to the head of his dick. Then he slowly dove his lips back down and took the whole member in his mouth, massaging his balls lightly and flicking his tongue over every sensitive part of his cock. His acute Vulcan ears could hear Jim's toes curling and uncurling against the inside of his shoe. He used his elbow and free hand to keep Jim's legs open as he massaged Captain Kirk's cock with his mouth.

"Well Uhura I remember that you…ah….got a different distress call from their commander last time and I wanted you to order…."

"Excuse me Captain, are you feeling well? Dr. McCoy, is something wrong?"

Leonard McCoy looked absolutely stunned and traumatized as he stared at Jim.

"Don't worry the doctor Lieutenant, it's just a case of heartburn...shouldn't have eaten those…chicken wings!" Kirk softly chuckled as he secretly dug his fingernails into his knees under the table, doing everything he could not to roughly grab his first officer's hair and shove his face down to either yank him away or make him go faster

Spock sucked hard and gently raked his teeth down the upper part of his cock. Pulling his head back, he took his hand and stroked the shaft while sucking hard at the ridge on the tip. Kirk was doing all he could to control his breathing. At that, he noted how fast of a learner Jim could be! He imagined how straight-laced his Vulcan Captain Kirk tried to look above the table top as Spock twisted his head up, burying the cock in his warm mouth and pulling back in a smooth rhythm, massaging his balls and polishing the underside of his dick with his tongue. Jim's legs were shaking, but not enough for his other officers to notice. He put his trust in his captain to maintain composure as he went faster; giving a blowjob that absolutely stimulated every part of his cock.

Jim's body tensed as he came in his first officer's mouth. After the first spurt, Spock let a little bit of cum pour onto his face while secretly imagining the Vulcan Captain barking orders at him to do so. He adjusted Jim into his pants silently and got rid of any evidence that he had been there, since he knew he had to eventually stand up and walk out with his crew.

As the meeting ended, everyone filed out of the room. Bones was the first to bolt to the door, and Captain Kirk assigned everyone to their stations. Spock climbed out from beneath the table and stood above the Vulcan Captain Kirk.

"Now maybe you know what it is to have exercised a measure of Vulcan self-control, Captain. Now you can adequately perform your task of spying for the Federation as a more true representation of a Vulcan"

Kirk, with his pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, looked stunned. "Spock, I know that your mind is vast and great you are, quite literally, a genius. So you do realize that that is a total and complete stretch of an excuse to blow your captain under a table during a Federation meeting."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I found it to be completely logical."

Kirk looked into Spock's eyes, and smiled warmly. "So, now I am all Vulcan except for the incident with the sauce on my hand"

Spock looked thoughtful. "Correct."

"Well, you've got some sort of sauce in your hair."


End file.
